The Beyond
by Sketty24
Summary: William Turner and the rest of the crew set sail with a familiar face to save Jack Sparrow from his fate in the Sea of Lost Souls. Can the man himself risk more bargaining or should he perish under the new conditions set by the legendary Davy Jones?
1. Barbossa Returns

Ye be off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be spoilers! Arrr! First time try at a POTC story, though have loved the film/s for a good while!

**- THE BEYOND -**

_'You must travel where your feet dare not tread,  
__You must prepare for which you will never be ready,  
__You must look upon sights you wish you could not see,  
__You must step into the Beyond.'_

**CHAPTER ONE  
Barbossa Returns**

The dull thud of footsteps sounded about the mismatched shack, echoing through the thickly grievous air. The entry summoned puzzled faces as brooding bowed heads raised to witness the sight. Tia Dalma progressively turned her head, a somewhat amused smile crafted over her cracked painted lips. Elizabeth's brown doe eyes locked onto the second thump of one of the black boots, her eyes trailing up the appearing torso as she rose slowly to her feet. And he emerged with a powerful presence, a mocking gleam in his bright eyes. Hector Barbossa clasped the shiny green apple tightly in his hand, smirking at the crew who stared at him in awe.

"Tell me.." he began, his grating voice cutting into the silence coarsely like a blunt sword, "what's become of my ship?" The monkey on his shoulder excitedly chattered as Barbossa brought the apple to his mouth and sunk his teeth deep into the ivory flesh of the fruit. Juice trickled into his beard as the once undead captain savoured the slow crunching bite of the apple.

A low, knowing laugh tumbled from Tia's lips as she gazed up at the pirate with pride, for it was she who had revived the man. William swiftly stood at the table, a hand automatically resting at the hilt of his sword. His face remained stern, but his eyes showed the sign of the astonishment the rest of the crew displayed so openly. "What is he doing here?" he asked no one in particular, not even directing the question to the man himself.

Barbossa merely chuckled, stroking the small head of his monkey with an idle grace. Tia rose to her feet with the same slow elegance she always displayed. The same smile sat crookedly across her lips as she glided towards Will. "You need captain, yes?" she asked in her low voice, her exotic accent smothering her words heavily. She stopped besides Will, resting a hand delicately on his shoulder as she gestured towards Barbossa with a nimble twist of her other hand. "He be a captain," she turned her head back to Will, bringing her face close to his as she spoke his name, "William."

Elizabeth felt her already mourning heart be stabbed with a fiery stake as Barbossa locked his gleaming eyes upon her. "He's no captain," she spat, curling loathing around every word that slipped forth. Her mind raced with the images of Captain Jack Sparrow, recalling his last few minutes. Their rough, passionate kiss left her tasting salt, rum and bitter guilt as she shackled him to the Black Pearl's mast in a fraudulent sacrifice. His response of, 'Pirate' had been an ironic salute, titling her of what she had become. Though now she sickeningly regretted sending Jack to his horrendous death. She would never let Barbossa strike again.

Barbossa's eyes remained fixed on hers as he took a stride towards her. Elizabeth did not move, but merely raised her chin in a challenging gesture. "Well, well," he said softly in a slow voice as he watched her. "It's looks like the lovely Elizabeth found her true callin', eh?"

Narrowing her eyes ever so slightly, Elizabeth did not respond to the jibe. Will interrupted nevertheless, paying no attention to Tia's unnecessarily close proximity. "What makes you think you can help us?"

Barbossa spun his head to face Will, grunting as he lumbered towards him with a surprising speed. "I know I can," he growled softly, directing his loathing for Bootstrap Bill into the identical eyes of Will. The monkey jumped up and down on his shoulder, chorusing the words with unintelligible shrieks.

Tia's lips curled in a broader smile, locking dark bloodshot eyes on Barbossa. "Now, now, we all friends here, yes?"

"Of course, Tia," he said softly, smile apparent for the woman who salvaged him. "I merely be explainin' to young Will Turner that I will be invaluable in directin' him to the Sea of Lost Souls."

"The Sea of Lost Souls?" repeated a gruff voice from the crew. Gibbs stepped forward slowly, his round eyes gleaming in the hanging lanterns of the hut. With Gibbs' vast ocean knowledge of seafarer rumours, it was no surprise that this caught his attention.

"Aye," shot Barbossa, but Tia took over for him in her usual alluring drawl.

"Down below de sea, where Davy Jones preys, those deserving of harsher punishment get no servitude on ship, but they go into eternal prison in cavern off the edge of the map in uncharted waters."

Barbossa straightened with a mocking chuckle, "If this be another rescue mission for Jack Sparrow – "

"Captain," interrupted Elizabeth sharply. She was aware Will had not hastened to correct Barbossa like she had. A momentary glance at the rest of the crew, however, proved they were thinking the same thing as her. But Will looked uncertain, and chose to watch the worn tabletop impassively. Swallowing in her momentary discomfort, she completed her sentence with less bravado, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Barbossa turned his smirk upon her, "Aye," he harshly growled.

Will glanced across to Elizabeth with a small frown, before there and then a sudden decision came into his head without him holding any realisation of how he got to it. "You will not lead this mission," he said swiftly, his handsome face stern with an unwavering loyalty.

"And why that be, boy?"

"Because I don't trust you." Will was somewhat heartened to hear the grunts of agreement from Jack's previous crew.

Barbossa shared a teeth-baring smile with Tia, as though they had expected such a disruption. "Then who be sailin' you to rescue.. Captain.. Jack Sparrow from his hell?"

"I will," vowed Will as he stared at Barbossa. "But you will guide us under my captaincy."

The laughter that rang from Barbossa, and Barbossa alone, sent a chill of self-doubt through Will. "Will I now?" he asked, face alight in malicious amusement. "What makes ye think I want t'be doin' that?"

With a mere rustle of his clothing, Will's hand darted to his belt, and within seconds, his pistol was held upon Barbossa without a flinch. He drank in the nervous skitter inside Barbossa's cold eyes, allowing it to fuel his reckless determination, the origin of which unknown to him. "Because you can die."

* * *

I hope this chapter warrants a review! I'd love to hear from my readers, particularly as this is my first POTC story!


	2. Night Time Liaisons

**CHAPTER TWO  
Night Time Liaisons**

The sounds of chirping crickets cut through the muggy air in Tia Dalma's shack. Will lay awake upon his covers, his remaining crewmates and fiancé also in their own beds. They were in the basement of the wooden hut, their only light a lone candle which flickered against the shadowy stairwell. Soft snores sounded from the sleeping bodies. Ragetti, who was slumped up in a makeshift hammock let out indecent rasp before he licked his lips sleepily and went on snoozing.

Unable to sleep, Will slowly shifted off his back with a pained wince, the open wounds from his father's whipping searing in pain from the salty sea water and blistering sun. The rough linen shirt he wore offered no soothing ease to the sensitive injuries. Landing heavily on his front, Will drove his head back into his flat pillow, gritting his teeth as he strained for the pain to go away so he could sleep and get the rest he required. With the wounds being untouched medically, they were not healing as well as Will had hoped. His aggrieved sounds summoned the attention of Tia Dalma, who slowly made her way down the rickety wooden staircase.

The moving shadow flickered against the wall, her approaching form momentarily silhouetted by the singular candlelight. She came by his bed, gently crouching and placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "William," she spoke in a hushed tone, though her heavy accent still present. He quickly looked up, his gentle brown gaze settling upon the tall woman besides him. He didn't speak, but chose to avert his eyes as though ashamed. "Come," she requested of him simply, stepping back a little but her hand remained upon his shoulder.

There was a moment's hesitation before Will pushed to his feet, moving around to find his waistcoat. But Tia stopped him, stepping towards him to prise the attire out of his hands and down onto the bed. With a knowing smile she turned away from him, moving back towards the staircase, which she began to ascend as she lifted the thick hem of her skirt from the dusty floor. Watching her for a moment, Will slowly turned and followed her up the steps quietly, as to not stir the sleeping crew.

"Yo' seem troubled, William," Tia said softly as she walked through the main room of her shack. Candles cast a gentle light over the scene, the faint glow rebounding off the many dusty glass bottles that hung from the rafters. Will followed her from the staircase, hesitating as Tia pulled out a chair from her scrubbed round table and indicated for him to sit.

"My father is still on that ship," he sighed, eventually lowering himself into the seat. "I promised I would free him, but now he has to wait."

Tia Dalma seated herself besides him, leaning on the table as she observed him closely with her black bloodshot eyes. "Bootstrap Bill.." she murmured heavily, stating it, rather than questioning. Will slowly looked up at her, frowning a little. She had a disconcerting habit of knowing everyones' names.

"You know my father?" he asked softly.

"We've met," she confirmed with a slow nod of her head. "Came wit' Jack, one day." Her painted lips spread into a crooked smile, baring her gold teeth at him. Will looked down at the worn tabletop, eyes trailing a black scorch mark. "Yo' look very much like 'im. De eyes.. de strong jaw.." her hand had outstretched to take his chin as she said this, lifting his head so his gaze was forced upon hers once more. "So," she started after a long pause, "'e's wit' the Flyin' Dutchman now, yes?"

"Yes. When Barbossa sent him to the depths, it was Davey Jones who saved him from his fate. I think now he might have preferred to die than live a hundred years in his servitude."

Tia nodded her head slowly, "De men find out too late that their decision was a bad one. For the first ten years it sinks in and de men are aware of their terrible fate. Ten years later, they no longer remember. They no longer realise their life before Davey Jones. They turn heartless and cruel." She slowly stood to her feet, moving round the back of Will's chair. Her fingertips trailed from his jawline and round to meet of his shoulder blades. Even the delicate touch was enough to summon a slight wince from Will as her fingers brushed a deep lash wound hidden below the linen shirt. Picking up on his wince, Tia paused, before she slowly leant her head down besides his. "Who whipped yo'?"

Will slowly glanced towards the close proximity of Tia's face. She had an uncanny ability to be spectacularly observant. "My father," he answered softly. "An act of compassion, he called it. Instead of the deliverer being Bo'sun."

"I see," Tia murmured quietly. "Take off d'shirt," she then ordered, stepping back briskly with an air of unexpected impatience.

"I don't – "

"Take it off," she said again. "I will treat t'wounds."

Will slowly looked round at her. No one else had seen his wounds; he hadn't even spoken of them to any of the crew, not even Elizabeth. He almost felt ashamed of the deep lashes in his back. Eventually, he relented, unbuttoning the front of his shirt and carefully peeling it from his back. Tia relieved him off the clothing, placing it aside whilst she ushered him ahead with an absent hand. "Go into de' back."

Looking towards where she had gestured, Will walked on through a curtained archway where a lone bed lay. Shelves surrounded the tiny room, filled with bottles and other medical items. He had only just seated himself down on the bed when Tia came gracefully through the curtain, carrying a small jug of water, which she set aside. Stepping forth, she gently took his arms and eased him round to lie on his front.

Will watched out of the corner of his eyes as Tia began preparing a strange mixture with powder and the water she had brought in. The smell was pungent and strong to the senses, so much so he didn't question what exactly the ingredients were. He decided he was safer not knowing. Tia closed in upon his back and the next thing he knew was pain upon pain. He made a sudden groan, having completely unexpected this assault to his open wounds.

Tia calmed his struggles with her hands, "It'll sting for only a moment," she whispered before she continued to apply the paste to the wounds on his back. Will had fought to keep silent against the initial whipping, but the surprise of this had caught him out and the sound of his pain made him cringe in embarrassment. Tia didn't seem to notice, she simply continued with her work, which, as she had said, was beginning to stop stinging and was becoming more soothing.

A few minutes later, the task was complete, and Will was allowed to sit up carefully on the edge of the bed. Joining him, Tia sat down by his side with a small smile. "Thank you," Will said politely, but indeed, the wounds at his back felt much better already.

"Yo' welcome. But.. it will scar, fo' sure."

"I can handle that," Will sighed softly, lifting a hand to brush his hair back from his face.

"Aye. Y'be a brave man, William. I can still sense de destiny about yo'. Perhaps this is it. Sailin' to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow."

Will looked up at her, "This is my destiny?" he asked of her, his eyes meeting hers at a closer proximity than intended. He got an abrupt waft of her strong natural scent, a mix of exotic spices, and it almost seemed to intoxicate him.

"I believe so, William," she spoke softly, her words low and drawling. Will took surprising pleasure at the way her accent played on his name. He didn't seem to have noticed it before. Abruptly, Will caught himself, and tried to abolish the sudden forward thoughts he was having. But wasn't that Elizabeth had seeked? The excitement in Jack? It was the same excitement Tia Dalma reeked of, from her alluring voice to her exotic appearance. Tia was now hovering extremely close to him, looking at him with the yearning stare she had held when she first clapped eyes on him.

"I must.. " he began weakly, attempting to get himself out of this situation. But it didn't work, for his eyes remained on hers. He felt himself being lured in by her steady gaze, and the contact of their lips shocked him like a sudden bolt of electricity firing through him. Seconds felt like an eternity, but the instant he felt the hot collision of their tongues he wrenched himself back, staggering to his feet with a wild look on his face. "I must go back downstairs now." he quickly said, finally managing to finish his sentence. "Goodnight." He made his way out of the room to fetch his shirt, throwing it about his bare torso and hurriedly descending the stairs to return to the basement. Tia Dalma watched him leave with a knowing smirk worked unevenly across her painted lips.

"Goodnight.. William."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! I hope you review again! Please tell me what you think. We'll be seeing Jack's currentfate shortly, and the crew make plans to set sail!


	3. A Captain's Fate

**CHAPTER THREE  
****A Captain's Fate**

"Yo' will be needin' a ship," explained Tia Dalma as she gestured flamboyantly with her arms at the table of pirates sat before her. They were seated around Tia's round wooden table, some still recovering from a bad night's sleep. "Obviously dere is only one place to go."

"Tortuga," murmured Barbossa coarsely, absenting stroking the head of his monkey. He leant forward upon the scrubbed wooden table, the monkey leaping off his shoulder to land in front of him. It peered around at the group inquisitively, tilting its head as it chattered to himself excitedly.

Tia slowly walked around the table, past Will who regarded her closely as her fingertips danced across the top of his shoulders. Neither of them appeared to notice Elizabeth's frown at this behaviour. "Yo' will need another boat," she continued, stopping in-between the shoulders of Pintel and Ragetti, the latter whom was snoozing as his knuckle propped up his stubbly chin. "I will give yo' one," exclaimed Tia, putting a loud emphasis on the word 'I' and startling Ragetti awake. His wooden eye swirled madly before both looked up at Tia nervously. "However.." continued Tia slowly with a smile curling across her painted lips. "I will only give yo' an extra boat should yo' promise me dat when yo' find ol' Jack, he comes to see me instantly."

There was a curious expression upon Elizabeth's face as she looked up at Tia. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"I would like d'return of my ring," said Tia with a mysterious air, "De one he stole, yes?"

"Why are you so confident that we'll find him? Even if he is alive." asked Will as he leant forward on the table top. His question summoned him surprised looks from the rest of the crew, and a smirk from Barbossa.

Tia settled her dark, bloodshot eyes upon Will, a crooked smile working across her lips. She spoke in a low, quiet tone, "Because, dear William, he is Captain Jack Sparrow!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a daft act of heroism; one that Jack knew was futile. But if he was going to go down, he was going to go down fighting. That was his only concern as he reached for his cutlass and drew it out to face the growling Kraken. He advanced forward, the rotting smell of the monster's breath suffocating out his last scent of the salty sea air. "Hello beastie!" he cried as he swung his sword into the Kraken's open jaws. The loins closed around him, the circular gums drawing long pointed teeth together to swallow him inside. Jack silenced his screams as some of the teeth tore into his calf. He pushed on valiantly with the blade, plunging it into the back of the monster's throat.

A deafening shriek blasted into his face at he struck, the Kraken rearing back to collapse into the choppy ocean, backing away from the sinking Pearl. Jack held on tightly to his cutlass handle as he was thrown around the pungent mouth of the beast, which continued to plummet back down into the dark depths of the sea, still shrieking in it's pain, roaring into Jack's face.

Jack cursed incessantly as he swung around the monster's mouth, still holding onto the cutlass hilt, literally for dear life. His hat toppled off his head in the motions, about to be lost into the vast chasm that made the Kraken's throat. "No!" gasped Jack as a hand let go of the handle to grab the rim of his beloved hat. He wasn't losing that again!

Then all of a sudden, everything fell relatively calm, and it appeared the Kraken had reached the ocean floor. Jack popped his hat back onto his head, cautiously peering round the blackness. He had been flipped over, the monster's teeth now below him as opposed to above his flailing torso. Jack knew he had to get out of the Kraken's mouth, even if it meant he was on the bottom of the ocean floor. Maybe his Black Pearl would be here too. Of course, he needed to get the sea monster to open its tightly closed mouth in order to escape. But Jack had a plan. He wrenched his bloodied blade out from the monster's flesh, jamming it fiercely into another part of the creature's mouth. It had the desired effect, the Kraken let out another unearthly roar, it's teeth parting as it spit Jack out angrily. Water rushed into the monster's mouth, catching Jack's flying form as he collapsed into the dark realms of the ocean's floor. Jack desperately held his breath as he hit the sandy floor, looking over his shoulder to see the Kraken swimming away; it's tentacles propelling it swiftly. Silence descended upon Jack as he continued to keep his lips firmly closed against the invading seawater.

However, the silence didn't last long, there was a low rumble that shook the seabed. Jack looked around hurriedly, but the blackness around him was too difficult to see through. Then out of nowhere, the huge black ship that was the Flying Dutchman groaned into place upon the ocean floor. Jack pushed himself backwards from the mysterious vessel, swimming upwards to see the crew staring down at him in disbelief. Jack landed lightly on the wooden side rail, still brandishing his bloodied cutlass. His right leg bled heavily from its contact with the Kraken's teeth, sending soft clouds of scarlet into the dark waters.

Jack wobbled uncertainly in his position, feeling the vision begin to fade from his eyes as suffocation began to drain away his life. He could vaguely make out Davy Jones limping towards him on his wooden leg. The tentacles around his jaw quivered with interest as he studied Jack's form, but a glint of fiery anger remained in his eyes. "Bring us to the surface."

"Capt'n?" questioned one of the crew in surprise as he turned his hammerhead face towards Davy Jones.

"Get us up, now!" he commanded loudly, swaying his lobster clawed hand fiercely. Jack had lost his footing and collapsed onto the deck of the Flying Dutchman, his cutlass floating away from him pitifully. Then all of a sudden, the ship lurched upward, racing skyward towards the shore. Davy Jones pinned Jack's body down with his wooden leg as the ship moved at high speeds. The helm of the ship broke the surface with a loud crash, the sunlight spilling over the ship as water drained from it's cannon ports. Davy Jones leaned over Jack's unmoving form, casually pulling his pipe from his lips. His nostrils shuddered softly as he exhaled. "So, is this what's become of the legendary Jack Sparrow?" he chuckled darkly, using his wooden peg to kick over Jack form so he landed heavily on his back.

Jack let out a hoarse cough, spluttering up the salty sea water he had swallowed. He panted as he moved awkwardly onto his side, gazing around blearily in the bright sunlight. Slowly, his gaze met Davy Jones unmistakable feet, his head lifting slowly to see the silhouetted torso staring down at him. "Oh, bugger.. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Jack is back! Yup yup. Please review!


	4. Bargaining

**CHAPTER FOUR  
Bargaining**

Jack staggered to his feet with an undignified sway, soon plastering a charismatic grin across his face as he watched Davy Jones. "Would you look at that?" he said cheerfully, patting his drenched torso with his grubby hands. "I'm alive!"

"Aye, you won't be for long if you keep this up," grumbled Davy Jones, his quivering nostrils giving a quiet squelch. "How the blazes did you escape?"

"Well, see here," said Jack, leaning in towards Davy Jones, poking his chest with the two forefingers of his right hand and speaking in a hushed tone like he was about to divulge some very secretive information. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he then announced, his wild grin happily stretched across his stubbly face.

Davy Jones narrowed his eyes, turning his head to scan his crew before looking back to Jack. "Just so you know, I _am_ going to kill you, Sparrow. But first of all, ye' better start tellin' me.. where's my heart?" But Jack wasn't listening; he too was looking over the Flying Dutchman's crew members, and spotted Bill Turner. Jack gave him a wave. Bill remained silent, staring at Jack, silently communicating that he was not helping himself. "Jack!" cried Davy Jones. "Where is it!"

Jack turned his head to Davy Jones, blinking as though he had only just noticed him. "I've absolutely no idea," replied Jack, straightening his hat upon his head. "I don't have it."

There was a soft, wet snort as Davy Jones continued to glare at Jack. "Well, then.." he said slowly, in a low, threatening tone. "Ye' be no use to me, or this ship. Send him down!" The ship suddenly lurched downwards to crash through the surface of the water. Jack whirled round at the motion, grabbing tightly onto the nearest part of the ship to hold on literally for dear life as the nightmarish vessel plunged into the dark depths once more.

Only as Jack's blurred vision corrected itself did he realise that not only was he on the bottom of the ocean, but he was somewhere he definitely didn't want to be. A looming rocky wall towered above the ship, as black as night and sinisterly deserted of any marine life. Jack felt Davy Jones' hand on his shoulder as he pushed him forward.

"This is where ye' be spendin' the rest of your life until ye' have some use," he said with an unpleasant smile on his face. "If you're lucky you'll die soon.." And with that, he pushed Jack into the tight grip of his crewmates who marched Jack off the ship and towards the cavern that led into the dark beyond. Jack had only stepped over the threshold and into the black cave before he struggled, receiving a horrifying glimpse of his fate and span round to look at Davy Jones.

"I've had a change of heart," he said quickly, with increasing panic.

"I thought you might," Davy Jones replied with a nonchalant shrug. "So have I, boy. And I want my heart back."

Jack wriggled a little in the grips of the crew members, but their hold did not relent. "Now, look, I don't have your heart, alright? But, what if I got the heart for you, eh? I have a hunch on who's got it, and they _will _destroy it." Jack smiled uneasily as he watched Davy Jones.

A cruel laugh sounded from Davy Jones. "I'd rather do it myself and see you suffer in here."

"Aha!" said Jack with a note of excitement as he found his leverage. He attempted to raise his arm to point in indication, but found it held firm by one of the crew. Jack looked at the man for a moment, before he tugged his arm free and stepped out of the tight hold to gesture flamboyantly. "But I know more about who's got it, not you! And anyway, you can't step on land!" Jack continued, talking quickly and fervently with a gleam of excitement in his eyes as he bargained with his life. "So, I nip off to fetch it, and I run to bring it back to you, savvy?" There was a smile, "And in return, the debt is nulled. What do you say?"

"I say kill him now!"

The crew murmured excitedly.

"And after that, my crew will find the heart for me."

"Problem," said Jack with a casual nod. His interruption was given a glare. "These fine men," he patted the shoulder of the nearest crew member, and grimaced as flaking seaweed stuck to his fingers, ".. will not get very far in this task, see? They can't wander round looking like that, can they, eh? They'd be dead before they even left the shoreline."

Davy Jones was silent for a moment as he stared at Jack, who was now picking the seaweed off his hands with a mutter. "And why shouldn't it be any different for you?"

There was a charismatic smile on Jack's lips as he lifted his head. "Because, mate, I'm – "

"_Captain Jack Sparrow_," Davy Jones growled, "We know."

"So.. if there's a deal.." said Jack, "I'll be needin' me ship back if you don't mind.." Jack then looked around, spotting Bootstrap Bill. "And a man to crew with me, cos I can't sail all by me onesies can I?"

Davy Jones looked round at Bill Turner, studying him distastefully before whirling his tentacled head back to Jack. "Very well," he growled deeply, "he's useless to me anyway. But let me assure you, Jack.." he stepped forward with a clunk of his wooden leg, ".. should you fail me I will spend my remainin' time scourin' the oceans and take something very important from you."

Jack studied Davy Jones carefully, leaning in as he suggested, "My life?"

"No," replied Davy Jones with a dark smile, "Much more important than that."

Looking genuinely bemused, Jack glanced about thoughtfully before his face lit up in realisation. "Rum!" he announced.

Davy Jones studied Jack for a moment before he chuckled. "Let's hope you never have to find out the answer, because after that, you're next."

Jack eyed Davy Jones, slipping by him and wandering over to Bill Turner. "Are you ready to sail to Tortuga?" he asked him cheerfully.

Bill still looked rather uncertain about the whole proceedings, and spoke quietly, "Tortuga?"

There was a confirming nod from Jack as he placed an arm about his former first-mate's shoulders. "Tortuga."

* * *

I wanted Jack's usual charm and humour in this chapter, but also his understandable panic at the situation. I hope he's in character! I could imagine his behaviour and tone of voice anyway! ;)


End file.
